War of Mobius (Free Join Roleplay)
Before you start reading the actual story, allow me to tell you a little backstory. On September 10th (or somewhere around that time period), 2013, which is 2 - 3 Years ago, i had made a Roleplay called: The War for Mobius, which was about Dr. Eggman launching a rather Massive Assault upon Mobius, where the Fan Characters involved in the RP were to unite as one into a single Army to stop his reign of terror. Now, i had COMPLETELY forgot about the Roleplay until Now, so, i thought, for old time's sake, i will resurrect the page. So.. yeah. Here we are now. Also, there was a Series about it which got deleted for not enough content (Because I'm apparently a Lazy Shit :3), which will also be resurrected. So... Here we are now. Enjoy. About War of Mobius is a Non Canon Free-Join-Roleplay about Dr. Ivo Robotink (Dr. Eggman to most) launching a Massive Assault upon all Territories in Mobius. The first assault being at Resako City, a big city located in Northern Mobius. Characters involved will have 2 sides to pick on, The Eggman Empire: Where the Characters/Factions join Dr. Eggman in his quest of achieving a Global Empire. The Allied Factions of Mobius (A.F.M): Where you join the Guardian Unit of Nations, and a bunch of other Factions/Characters allied in one banner to defeat Dr. Eggman. While there is a Neutral Side, those characters will probably eventually pick a side. Which one will you choose, in The War of Mobius? Banned Characters/Factions/Users Nobody's Banned! Yay! (Unless if someone starts pulling some Illogical BS and/or breaks some of the Wiki/Roleplay Rules) The Sides. The Eggman Empire Name/User/Rank Dr. Ivo Robotink|Dr. Eggman/Jaredthefox92/Faction Leader 'Eggboss' Valashaska Ocelot/Jaredthefox92/??? Dr. Adviso Metronia/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Glyph Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Triven Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Simble Hellervein/TrisellChronos/??? Sadion Adtor/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Ivan Stalin/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Harrison the Gorilla/Alexneushoorn/General William the Otter/Alexneushoorn/Lieutenant Nemesis Units /Pvt.Shadow.101/???? You may add more to the roster. The Allied Factions of Mobius (A.F.M) The Commander (That person in Shadow the Hedgehog who leads GUN's Military, idk.)/???/Faction Leader Joshua the Hedgehog/Joshua the Hedgehog/Faction Leader Sonic the Hedgehog/???/Freedom Fighter Mecha Josh/Joshua the Hedgehog/(Jkirk) 2nd in Command Raven the Panther/XxDuskstarxX/Sergeant Komerl/RedRush3999/Freedom Fighter Alex the Bathuman/Alexneushoorn/Captain Pete/Alexneushoorn/Private Kirk/Alexneushoorn/Corporal Simeon/Alexneushoorn/Sergeant Colonel Hamilton/Alexneushoorn/Faction Leader Trevor McLeod/Alexneushoorn/Second in-command Rudolph Putin/Alexneushoorn/Faction Leader Dimitri Gorbachev/Alexneushoorn/Second in-command Cecil the Rhino/Alexneushoorn/Sergeant You may add more to the roster. Neutral Factions and Characters The New Order (Jaredthefox92) Grau (Jaredthefox92) Tyrien (Jaredthefox92) Grief: (Jaredthefox92) Balta (Jaredthefox92) Xavek the Techno-Organic (Saren) Spoteye the wolf (XxDuskstarxX) Creed Phoenix (Shiv the Wolf) Rock the Cat/ImNotCalledDave/Lone Wolf John/Shade the hedgehog /Pvt.Shadow.101/Unknown Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn/Unknown You may add more to the roster. Roleplay Rules # The Usual: No Godmodding, Autohitting, Metagaming, and Power Playing. # You may have a maximum of 5 Factions and 40 Characters at once. # How many Characters maximum can be in this? I'll say.... OVER 9000. No, i'm serious. # Unless if your a Supernatural being with Powers over the Weather, the Climate and Weather WILL affect you. # Terrian affects anyone, Supernatural or Not. The only way to avoid this is to be in the Air or to be in the outer reaches of Space, but then where's your cover? # Bold Text means something important/urgent has happened, involving a character(s), Faction, or User. Example: The Keter Var Empire has joined The Eggman Empire. # Attacking a Friendly/Neutral Nation will probably cause either them or you to switch sides (Example: the USMR attacks Eggman and they go on the side of the AFM) # Remember: THIS IS A FREE-JOIN. You don't have to ask to join. # 10. ??? Factions Currently Involved The Jkirk Federations (Has Mobilized Forces, but not entered Combat) The Eggman Empire The Guardian Unit of Nations (GUN)/United Federation The Keter Var Empire The New Order (Has not Entered Combat nor picked a Side) The New Jkirk Empire (Mobilizing Forces) The Union of Soviet Mobian Republics (Mobilizing Forces) The Mobian Junta The Russian Mobian Republic (Not entered Combat) Known Battles within the War Battle #1: Resako City: Side 1 Began Invasion upon province and starts War. Side 2 had unsuccessfully defended City. Side 1 Wins the Battle for Resako City. Factions Entered: G.U.N, Eggman Empire, Mobian Junta, Keter Var Empire, Jkirk Federations. Battle #2: ???: Battle has not taken place yet. The Roleplay Begins! The Roleplay will be separated into Years, Months, Weeks, and Days. Year 1 Month 1 Week 1 = Day 1 = It is Thursday, July 24th, 2016. The citizens of Resako City are going off their daily business. It had seemed like nothing could go wrong. Suddenly, EGG Stealth Bombers had attacked the City at 8:50 AM, destroying Buildings and injuring civilians. Everyone went into panic and confusion. 10 Minutes later, at 9:00 AM, Ground Forces arrived. The EGG Troopers started capturing the citizens to brainwash them to make them into loyal soldiers. Law Enforcement retailated 5 Minutes later, with S.W.A.T teams doing the same thing, while evacuating the civilians out of the city. 10:30 AM, A Faction known as the Guardian Unit of Nations took action against this aggressive act, and sent in Troops and Supplies to help defend Resako. By 1:00 PM, the entire city was engulfed into War. Komerl is currently running at blinding speeds, saving civilians and slicing robots in his path. He then saw a family of Mobians, scared for their lives as an army of robots circled around them. And with them is the notorious Metal Sonic, commanding the robots to apprehend the family. "This is bad! I've gotta get these people out of the crossfire, quickly!" ''He thought as he ran at his full speed towards the family in danger. '''Meanwhile, another Faction known as The Mobian Junta arrives in the city, trying to fight off the attacking troops. One of their best squads arrives to fight off the enemy.' Alex was on top of a building with his squad. He was using binoculars to check for danger. Suddenly, he saw two young foxes being chased by Egg Fighters. Alex: Boys, there's two fox kids being chased by the Egghead's robots. Let's save them. Pete: Yes, Alex. Pete, along with Kirk and Simeon got into a jeep and they drove off the building. Alex jumped off the building and swooped down and flew towards the boys. He grabbed the boys as Pete and the rest crash landed on the Egg Fighters, destroying them. Fox Kid #1: Thank you, sir! Fox Kid #2: You saved us! Alex: No problem. I'll get you to an evacuation site. Alex flew the boys to an evacuation site, then flew back to Pete and the crew. 1:30 PM, A Faction known as The Keter Var Empire joins in the fight, having a fleet of 10 U7-AQ Airships arriving at Resako. They are helping the EGG Troopers take it over. Transports, Attack Helicopters, and Fighter Jets swarms from the hangars of the Airships. The first Transport Helicopter lands in the center of the City, 3 Squadrons of Keterian Infantry are deployed. Keterian Soldier: TAKE THEM DOWN!! The Support of the Mobian Junta and the Keter Var Empire had increased and decreased morale for both sides. Allowing fighting sprite to be at a high rate for at least a few hours. Due to the enormous invasion size, EGG and Keter Forces are currently almost overunning the city with their forces. Having pushing back GUN and Junta to the outskirts. Komerl, using the positive emotions within him, appeared on the scene after getting many of the civilians to safety. "Let's do this...." he thought as he then proceeded to transform into Light Komerl and burst through some of the forces with ease. "Haaaaaah!" Meanwhile, Alex and his squad were fighting to keep their forces inside the city. Kirk: What are we gonna do, Captain? Alex: I'll call in more troops. *talks through radio* Requesting backup! Junta Soldier: Roger that. A batallion of armored soldiers is on their way. A batallion of armored Mobian Junta soldiers started to enter the city in Attack Trucks. A force of Attack Helicopters came in too. Alex: We're not giving up the fight just yet. The forces met heavy resistance from the Keterian Forces,as their Fighters mopped up the Helicopters like flys, cause fighter beats chopper. While the Battalion of Soldiers got into a Firefight with 3 Battalions of EGG and Keter Infantry. Meanwhile, Fort Jkirk, Eastern Mobius, 1:35 PM Joshua the Hedgehog, the leader of The Jkirk Federations, stands in the command center of the Fort with Mecha Josh and Gen. Lester as they are watching the Battle for Resako City on Satellite View and Local News Channels. Joshua: ...The Keter Var Empire is with them. Mecha Josh: Sir, this is a significant threat to the Jkirk Federations. If we don't take action, we may have a Level 4 Threat instantously. Gen. Lester: I agree sir. This combined force from The Eggman Empire and The Keter Var Empire is a huge threat to the existance of our gloryious Federation. If we don't take action, our settlements on Mobius will cease to exist. Joshua: Hmm... you both are right... Mobilize our Forces, prepare the Fleets, and contact the President of the United Federation. We are going to war against this Threat. I will expect to have our first wave there at Resako at 3:50 PM, if Resako is taken over at that time, then have our forces go to the nearest friendly Military Facility. Mecha Josh: Affirmative, sir. *He walks out of the Command Center* Gen. Lester: We will not let you down, sir. *He walks with Mecha Josh* Back at Resako City, 1;40 PM. Light Komerl was busy bringing down some of the The Keter Var Empire's forces as he rammed through some robots. "Help!" yelled a cat. He was surrounded by a group of robots, with a pistol. While he was using his plasma pistol to take them out at a decent rate, he was outnumbered and was fighting a losing battle. Light Komerl flew to the cry for help and flew in a circle eradicating the robots surrounding the cat and looks back at him. "Hey, you alright?" "Yes. I thought I was finished" the cat replied "The name's Rock, by the way" Komerl then reverts back to normal and introduces himself. "Komerl Aden Hedgehog, nice to meet you!" Meanwhile, Alex and his squad were trying to fight off the Fighter Jets that destroyed their Attack Helicopters. Alex: Men, I'm afraid we don't stand much of a chance against these Fighter Jets. Simeon: What do we do now, sir? Alex: We should go help out our ground troops. The squad rushed to the place where their batallion was fighting. Meanwhile, a fox dressed as The Terminator was walking through the chaos, completely ignoring the fighting troops. ???: I don't give a hamburger about this war. I only take part in it if I feel like it. Almost the entire Battalion is slaughtered by the outnumbering 3 Battalions. However, they did manage to take out 39% of the 3 Battalions they were fighting. As the battle went on, John watched it from a far, and sighed, before charging into the battle, his trusty knife at the ready, along with his Desert Eagle, hoping this will be enough to at least help the citizens. Alex: We're almost outta men! Simeon: I'm not sure if further combat will help. Alex: I have one option left... *talking through radio* Send in the Bomber Jets! Junta Soldier: Yes, sir! The Bomber Jets flew over the city and dropped bombs on the remaining Ketarian Troops, outnumbering them. Kirk: You think they have any more troops? Alex: We'll wait and see. The Bombers were then being shot at by the same Keterian Fighter Jets, taking them down, one by one. As seeing as the Keterians may or may not have superior tactics, this had caused a major blow to the Mobian Junta, same with Keter. More Keterian transport helicopters arrived in the part of the city where maximum Keter and EGG control was intented. 2:00 PM, The GUN forces had set up a temporary HQ within the remaining part of the city that had not been ravaged by war. They were expecting reinforcements from more GUN Personal. Meanwhile, Green Beret Outpost (Mobian Junta Base), Western Mobius, 2:05 PM. Colonel Chester Hamilton, leader of the Mobian Junta, along with his right hand man Trevor McLeod were watching the battles on Satellite View and the Local News Channels. Colonel: Looks like we are being outnumbered... Trevor: Those Keterians are brilliant tacticians. What should we do, sir? Colonel: Send in our Junta Fighter Jets. Trevor: I'll send them there. Meanwhile, back at Resako City, 2:20 PM. Alex and his squad were helping the remaining members of their armored batallion to fight off the Keterian soldiers. Alex: This ain't over yet! Junta Armored Soldier: Sir, look! Alex looked up and saw the Keterian transport helicopters. Alex: Oh, by Pachamac's dreadlocks! More of them! Simeon: What do we do now? Alex: There's too many of them. I'm afraid we have to retreat. Kirk: If there isn't any other option, then we have to. Pete: I hate to flee from a fight, but I guess we have no choice. Alex, his squad and the remaining armored soldiers fled from the battle and made their way out of the city. Colonel Hamilton: *over a radio* Alex, what are you guys doing? Alex: I'm sorry, sir, but there's too many of them. We had to retreat. Colonel: Well, okay. We'll try one more option, and if that one fails, we'll withdraw from the battle. The Junta Fighter Jets arrived and they started firing at the Keterian Fighter Jets. The Keterian Fighter Jets were surprised of an unexpected counter attack, and 7 of them were destroyed. The rest though, went to fight back to Junta Fighters. Due to the vast training of the pilots, they outmaneuver and are more experienced than the Junta Fighters. Despite this though, Junta had successfully taken out the Keterian Fighters, but they only have 2 Jet's remaining, of which they are getting shot at by the 10 U7-AQ's. The Junta Fighter Jets are destroyed, but their pilots manage to escape unharmed. The pilots flee Resako City as well. Alex: Well, Colonel, the Keterian Fighter Jets have been dispatched. Colonel: But so have ours. We're out of troops, so I'm afraid we'll have to withdraw from the battle. Alex: Okay, we're heading back to Green Beret Outpost. Colonel: Okay, we'll be awaiting your arrival. The Mobian Junta is currently out of troops and therefore they have to withdraw from the battle for Resako City. The retreat of the Mobian Junta how caused a huge Morale Decrease for the remaining GUN Soldiers in the city. At 3:00, GUN Forces had finally retreated from the city, leaving EGG and Keter to have complete control over Resako City. The retreating GUN forces push back to Fort Dasxmon, a friendly military facility that had offered to give aid to GUN. The Losses for the Mobian Junta, GUN, Eggman Empire, and Keter Var Empire were unexpectedly high, any of the defending factions who had lost a lot of troops would have a big disadvantage in the province until reinforcements arrive. 3:20, the retreated Mobian Junta Forces arrive at Fort Dasxmon too. Alex is talking to Colonel Hamilton over his handheld radio. Alex: Colonel, GUN forces have retreated from Resako City as well. The city is now in control of The Eggman Empire and the Keterians. Colonel: Oh, by Tikal's prayer! That isn't good news! Alex: What should we do? Colonel: Well, we'll just leave the city in control of the enemy until we've found a solution. Also, where are you now? Alex: We're at Fort Dasxmon, a friendly military facility. The Green Beret Outpost was too far away, and this place was the closest. Colonel: Okay. For now, we'll just have to wait for reinforcements to arrive from other parts of the planet. I'll speak to one of GUN's commander in order to get an understanding of what to do. Alex: Okay, speak to you soon, sir. Alex and the Colonel ended the conversation. Pete: It's pretty nice in here. Alex: I agree. We'll be safe and sound here. Meanwhile, Colonel Hamilton has contacted one of GUN's commanders. Colonel: Sir, this Colonel Hamilton, leader of the Mobian Junta. I was wanting to know if you have an idea on how to reclaim Resako City. Gun Commander: Well, Colonel, since the capital of this province, which was Resako City, was taken over, they only need 2 more Towns and 3 Outposts, including Fort Dasxmon, in order to take full control of the entire province. Luckily, they need more time to mobilize, so we have time to reinforce them. Colonel: Okay. I'll be asking my generals from around the planet to send as many forces as they can to Fort Dasxmon. I just got word that another faction, The Jkirk Federations has mobilized some forces to aid us. I'll see if I can contact their leader as well to see if they are in on this war. I'll speak to you again soon, Commander. GUN Commander: Roger that, over and out. 3:45 PM, the first Jkirk Fleet has been mobilized, which it includes 10 O7-AQ's, and 5 Reaper X2Y Airships. Since Resako was taken over, one half of the fleet are heading to Yastoma Town, which is the closest town to Fort Dasxmon, to reinforce it, while the other half is heading to Fort Dasxmon. Joshua the Hedgehog is in the part of the fleet that is heading to Yastoma Town. At 4:00 PM, The Fleet arrives to both locations. Current Results for Day 1 within the War SIDE 1 Requires 2 TOWNS/CITIES and 3 OUTPOSTS/FORTS in order to capture the current province. SIDE 2 Requires the recapture of Resako City, which is the CAPITAL of the province, in order to successfully defend the province. = Day 2 = (Insert Thing Here)Category:War Category:Faction Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Story